


2012 Torchwood MMOM Drabbles

by merryghoul



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Drabbles/Ficlets [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Community: fic_promptly, F/M, Gen, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Merry Month of Masturbation, 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts, content notes, etc. in chapters.
> 
> The drabble [One-Eyed Monster](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2578706/chapters/5739470) is also a part of this collection.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzie pays Jack a visit to his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Suzie/Jack
> 
> Contains: Frottage, Masturbation, Oral Fixation
> 
> For comment_fic: prompt was "Torchwood, Jack/Suzie, sex and candy."

Suzie walked into Jack's office. She took out the lollipop she was sucking.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Jack said.

"Can I sit on your lap?"

Jack shrugged. "Sure."

Suzie lifted up her skirt and straddled Jack's left thigh.

"Is this fine with you?"

"Whatever makes you comfortable, Suzie."

Suzie put the lollipop in her mouth. Holding onto Jack, she started grinding on Jack's thigh. Jack said nothing. He grinned; he was amused at what was going on.

When Suzie was finished grinding, she took the lollipop out of her mouth. "This is as far as it goes, Jack."


	2. Rule 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If it exists, there's porn of it. No exceptions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper 
> 
> Contains: Rule 34, Masturbation. Cracky.
> 
> For comment_fic: prompt was "any, Rule 34."

"Hey, Tosh?"

Tosh blushed. "What would you like me to help you with, Owen?"

"I bet there's Torchwood Three porn somewhere out there."

"You're referring to Rule 34, aren't you?"

Owen paused. "Uh…yeah. I just found the Encyclopedia Dramatica article about it the other day."

"When you were supposed to be looking at alien blood types."

"Right."

Tosh typed "Torchwood Three porn" in a search engine. The search took Tosh to rule34.co.uk. Once there, Tosh and Owen slowly went through the gallery. On rule34.co.uk, there were recent pictures of Jack walking around naked near the Hub. Those pictures were the most benign. Other galleries had various members of the team with huge penises, either masturbating with them and ejaculating large amounts of semen or having sex with each other, all drawn by anonymous artists. Tosh and Gwen were not immune from rule34.co.uk either. Their heads were photoshopped onto the bodies of masturbating and naked porn stars. There were drawings of Gwen and Tosh having sex with their male co-workers. There were even photos of the team engaging in an orgy.

"I don't think my body looks like that," Tosh said as she looked at the porn star that was supposed to be her. "I wasn't born a Caucasian woman."

Owen grinned. "I wish all of this was real. Except for your fake body, Tosh. I hope you don't look like that."

Tosh closed the browser down and started a fresh browser window. "That's enough. What else do you need, Owen?"


	3. Semi-Colon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes semi-colons can ruin the mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Suzie/Owen
> 
> Contains: Oral Sex, Oral Fixation, Masturbation, Texting
> 
> For Fic Promptly: prompt was [Any, Any, That is the best grammar in a dirty text ever. Excellent use of the semi-colon. And yes; I am hard."](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/115699.html?thread=5477875&format=light&posted=1#cmt6196211) Fill is a visual representation of SMS texts.

(Suzie Costello) I have to stay at the Hub late this evening. I'll catch a cab and be at your place as soon as I can. When I get there, the first thing I'll do is suck your cock. Then I'll bend over and let you fuck me. You pick the hole; I don't care. I'm happy as long as we have enough lube to go around. When you're ready, I'll swallow every drop of your come. We'll go back to sleep and we can do it all over again until it's time for work. Is that fine?

(Owen Harper) That is the best grammar in a dirty text ever. Excellent use of the semi-colon. And yes; I am hard. I’m stroking my cock as we type.

(Suzie Costello) You mean "And yes, COMMA, I am hard." Your punctuation, on the other hand, is not sexy. 

(Owen Harper) Sorry. I'm a bit plastered.

(Suzie Costello) No excuses, Owen.

(Owen Harper) If there was some way to properly text a groan over SMS, I would.


End file.
